Calipedia
by MiloLM
Summary: "Calipedia: Arte quimérico de procrear hijos hermosos." / —¡Quiero intentarlo!


**Título** **:** Calipedia.

 **Personajes** **:** Hawks, Fuyumi Todoroki, Enji Todoroki/Endeavor.

 **Pairing:** FuyuHawks.

 **Partes** **:** 1/1

 **Línea** **de** **tiempo** **:** No-AU. No-canon.

 **Advertencias** **:** Disclaimer Boku no Hero Academia; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Kōhei Horikoshi. Posible y demasiado OoC [Fuera de personaje]. Situaciones dramáticas, vergonzosas, cómicas y casi románticas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

 **Clasificación** **:** T

 **Categoría** **:** Humor, ¿Romance?

 **Total de** **palabras** **:** 1790.

 **Notas** **:** No me vuelvo a leer al azar el diccionario en mi vida, alv (¿

* * *

 **Summary:** Calipedia: Arte quimérico de procesar hijos hermosos. / —¡Quiero intentarlo!

* * *

 _ **Calipedia**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Hawks observa minuciosamente las fotografías sobre el escritorio del afamado y temido héroe número uno. Aprovecha que el dueño actualmente no se encuentre para tomar una de ellas y examinar a la persona que allí se encuentra.

Sonríe sin poder evitarlo.

Y la puerta se abre de golpe.

—Deja eso donde estaba —ordena Endeavor apenas entra, y el muchacho obedece sin pizcas de mostrarse asustado ante la presencia del imponente hombre. Ambos toman asiento, uno frente al otro—. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tienes que decir?

—He recaudado más información de la Liga de Villanos, y pensé que te interesaría. —Informa, señalando la carpeta en el escritorio de Endeavor. Éste la revisa en silencio, y Hawks vuelve a mirar las fotografías enmarcadas.

El joven héroe profesional tiene una duda carcomiendo en su cabeza, es mera curiosidad pero de verdad que quiere deshacerse de ella. Claro, esa misma duda también podría hacer que termine con las alas quemadas y en el peor de los casos muerto.

Pero hay que ser positivos. Enji Todoroki no mataría a otro héroe aunque lo deseara.

Así que con eso en mente (junto con la idea suicida todavía allí), se aclara la garganta llamando la atención del gran hombre.

—Has practicado la calipedia, ¿no es así?

 _Cri_ _._

 _Cri_ _._

 _Cri_ _._

La cara de Enji es un poema. Parecía preguntar en silencio a los cuatro vientos a qué carajos se refería el chiquillo engreído de las alas. Y en cambio éste sólo sonreía con diversión e inocencia, como si lo que hubiese preguntado era el estado del clima.

El hombre frunce las cejas, y sus llamas parecen dar un destello un poco más fuerte.

—¿A qué te refieres?

El rubio parpadea un par de veces, pareciendo que esta vez él fuese el que no entendía una mierda lo que sucedía. Aunque luego de unos momentos ya lo procesa correctamente.

—Ah —es el primer sonido que hace. Y para Endeavor eso grita _insulto_ así que se prepara para echar a patadas al insolente jovencito—. Es el procrear hijos hermosos. Aunque siendo más específicos y yendo hacia la definición del _señor_ _Google_ , "es el arte quimérico de procrear hijos hermosos". Pero, sinceramente, yo no pienso que sea quimérico. ¿Sabes por qué?

Enji Todoroki procesa todas esas palabras, hasta dar con el punto escondido de la información. Sólo bufa y vuelve su atención a los papeles.

—¿Por qué no vas a molestar a otro lado?

El joven héroe ignora olímpicamente esa amenaza.

—Es que usted es la persona que logró la calipedia.

Esa frase hace que Endeavor levante de golpe la mirada, y sus llamas aumenten. Pero eso a Hawks le trae sin cuidado, y solamente vuelve a tomar una de las fotos donde se hallan los hijos del héroe número uno, en tanto se mantiene sonriendo animado.

—¿Qué demonios estás diciendo, niño? —exige de lo más molesto, a un pelo de tirar por la ventana al pollo.

—Le soy sincero —aclara, directo—. Usted logró la calipedia —reitera de lo más fresco—. Sus hijos son increíblemente lindos. Deberían ser modelos también, ¿no cree?

—No te metas con mi familia.

—No lo hago. Bueno... No aún.

El héroe número uno ya no sabe si tomar eso como una broma o una advertencia. Prefiere ignorarlo al final y frotarse la sien en busca de paciencia para no incinerar las alas del chico.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres lograr hablándome de todas estas estupideces y haciéndome perder el tiempo?

Hawks parece ampliar su sonrisa, y sus ojos ambarinos brillan de emoción.

—¡Quiero intentarlo!

El mayor le mira, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Qué.

—Quiero intentar la calipedia —explica como si nada, poniéndose de pie—. Usted se casó, ¿a qué edad? No lo sé, pero no tardó nada en tener herederos, y por si fuera poco, consiguiendo que lleguen por encima de los estándares promedios de estética. ¿Sabe lo increíble que es eso?

—Dame una buena razón para que no te tire desde este quinto piso.

—Puedo volar, pero... —informa algo socarrón, aunque luego niega con la cabeza—. A lo que quiero llegar es... a un trato.

—¿Un trato? —repite el hombre, confundido y ligeramente interesado.

—Sí —afirma, seguro, y deja la fotografía en la mesa, enseñándole a Endeavor la persona que allí está—. Quiero casarme con su hija para conseguir ese objetivo.

Cabe decir que ese día casi todas las estaciones de bomberos de la ciudad tuvieron que ir a apagar el incendio en la agencia de Endeavor.

—Me sorprende que sigas vivo. —Comenta Miruko al ver a Hawks descender a la misma azotea que ella.

Él ríe divertido, y observa el edificio en llamas que ambos tienen frente a sí.

—Creo que no le agradó la propuesta. —Comenta nervioso y se lleva una mano a la cabeza, despeinando su cabello manchado con hollín.

Rumi se ríe fuertemente.

—Por supuesto que no. ¿Qué padre dejaría a su hija salir con alguien como tú?

El héroe se encoge de hombros, restándole importancia al insulto tan directo. Y entonces su sonrisa se vuelve oscura.

—Aunque nunca dijo que no.

La coneja rueda los ojos. Su pseudo-amigo va a morirse, eso es seguro.

 _ **. . .**_

—Eres increíble con los niños, Todoroki-san.

La albina sonríe inconscientemente ante esas palabras, y acaricia la cabecita roja de su alumna.

—Me halaga, gracias. —Afirma con dulzura, y la niña en su regazo le abraza con cariño. A un par de metros se observan a los demás pequeños jugar animados en el parque infantil.

—No es nada, de verdad se le da bien —alega confiado, y se inclina a mirar a la tímida pequeña pelirroja en los brazos de Fuyumi—. Hola.

Ella, la infante, no hace más que soltar un sonido de afirmación, y el joven adulto le sonríe animado. Entonces de la nada le apunta con un dedo de manera acusadora.

—Pollo.

Hawks parpadea un par de veces, y Fuyumi se espanta pero no sabe cómo intervenir.

—Halcón. —Clarifica el rubio, con diversión.

—Pollo. —Repite a la niña.

—Halcón.

—Pollo.

—... Bien. Soy un pollo, ya que.

Ambas chicas se ríen suavemente de la nueva especie que es el héroe número dos. No pasa mucho hasta que la niña deje la timidez y se separe de los cálidos brazos de su maestra, yendo a jugar con los demás niños traviesos.

—¿No has pensado en tener hijos?

La pregunta toma por sorpresa a la muchacha, y con la mejillas suavemente coloreadas mira al héroe. Éste simplemente sigue observando al grupo de pequeños jugar, mostrando él una sonrisa emocionada que le causa un cosquilleo en el estómago. Empero prefiere ignorar eso último.

—Yo no... No he pensado en algo como eso. —Sincera, ligeramente avergonzada, y acomoda sus lentes como acto de reflejo.

Hawks le mira.

—Y, ¿qué te parecería tener hijos conmigo?

 _Cri_ _._

 _Cri_ _._

 _Cri_ _._

Ella guarda completo silencio, y luego sonríe dulcemente.

—¿Está jugando? Está jugando, ¿verdad?

El chico se pone de pie, y da unos pasos hasta detenerse frente a ella, inclinándose para quedar cara a cara, con sólo centímetros de distancia separándolos.

—No estoy jugando —declara con sorna. Fuyumi se queda totalmente callada—. De verdad me encantaría, sabes.

—Dígame que no es cierto.

—Pues lo lamento, pero es cierto —afirma falsamente desinteresado, irguiéndose sin borrar su sonrisa—. Además, no hay nadie más con quien quiera intentarlo.

—... ¿Intentar qué?

—Calipedia.

Fuyumi busca en su memoria información sobre esa palabra, y al hallarla su rostro se convierte en una manzana roja y madura. Se pone de pie enseguida, con el pulso a mil y los ojos humedecidos y brillantes. Siente algo saltar en su interior, y la cabeza está aérea, pensando cosas sin sentido.

Porque si alguien como él quería intentar algo como eso, justamente con ella, ¿no significaba que la consideraba linda? Y, ¡¿por qué rayos le emocionaba pensar eso?! ¡Se trataba de una locura total!

—Y-yo... —balbucea con torpeza, y él le presta toda su atención—... no pienso que sea algo del todo correcto.

—¿Y sería correcto después de casarnos?

 _Cri_ _._

 _Cri_ _._

 _Cri_ _._

—¡Todoroki-sensei se ha muerto!

Lo cierto es que sólo se había desmayado después de la propuesta tan directa. Claramente, Hawks tuvo que llevarla al hospital de inmediato, en el trayecto pensando en sólo una cosa;

 _«¿_ _Esto_ _contaría_ _como_ _un_ _sí_ _?»_

* * *

 **¿Fin?**

• ────── ✾ ────── •

 ** _Bonus_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

—¿Qué te dije, cariño? —El rubio rompe por completo el silencio dentro de la blanca habitación. Ella le mira sin mostrar expresión y después le ignora totalmente para observar al bulto entre sus brazos—. Y eso que tú y Enji-san creían que no sería posible. ¡Nuestro bebé es precioso!

—Todos los padres dicen eso —declara ella, divertida, y luego sonríe dulcemente—. Aunque te doy la razón esta vez. Es precioso. Pero...

El héroe pronto borra su sonrisa ante ese último tono tan bajo y dudoso. Enseguida se acerca a la camilla donde se encuentra su esposa.

—¿Pero...?

Y de repente Fuyumi le agarra del cuello de la camisa y le acerca a su cara en tanto congela parte de su ropa, sus ojos destellando furia y su sonrisa ya no muestra nada de ternura, sino que da miedo a morir.

Hawks traga pesado.

—Pero preferiría —empieza Fuyumi, con tono macabro—, que tú dieras a luz, a ver si así quieres tener más hijos, pollo bastardo.

Bien. Lo acepta. Eso de la calipedia no era una idea que debía usarse más de una vez. Menos con la mismísima hija de Endeavor.

Ella le suelta, y los ojos grises se llenan de lágrimas. No comprende qué sucede hasta que la escucha sollozar. Y se espanta.

—¿T-te sucede algo? ¿Quieres que llame a un doctor?

—No, no. Sólo... no sé cómo mamá pudo soportar tenernos a mí y mis hermanos con este dolor de por medio —afirma entre hipidos. Él suspira con alivio. Agradecía que el bebé tuviera un sueño pesado porque sería un suplicio que ambos lloraran a la vez—. ¿Me pasas el teléfono? Quiero decirle lo mucho que la quiero y agradezco.

—Claro.

* * *

 **Fin.**


End file.
